The field of invention is electrical circuits for automobile lights, specifically circuits which allow high and low filaments to flash synchronously.
The closest known prior art is a system used on some General Motors cars in which the turn signal lights (high filaments) serve as daytime running lights by staying on high when the turn is complete.